


Moan

by Errykun



Series: Kucing Hitam Berpita Merah [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kuroo, M/M, jailer and prisoner au, light bdsm i guess
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di hadapan laki-laki itu—dan soal tubuhnya yang diikat—Tetsurou merasa dirinya benar-benar kecil dan tidak berdaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu!! belongs to haruichi furudate.
> 
>  
> 
> [prompt: borgol, tali tambang, penjara.]

Bunyi benturan logam borgol dengan jeruji besi terus terdengar bertubi-tubi. Bersama napas panas yang tersendat-sendat, berkali-kali tubuhnya tersentak ketika disentuh; _dingin_ dan memalukan di saat yang bersamaan. Sebelah kakinya diikat ke jeruji besi di samping tubuhnya dengan ikat pinggang seragam sipir, begitu kuat hingga setiap pergerakkannya tidak berhasil membuat ikatan itu melonggar.

“Hei, Nomor 3882—maksudku, _Tetsurou_ ,” laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum, manis sebenarnya. Namanya Lev dan dia adalah sipir keturunan Rusia dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter. Di hadapan laki-laki itu—dan soal tubuhnya yang diikat—Tetsurou merasa dirinya benar-benar kecil dan tidak berdaya.

Tetsurou terus menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang di borgol dan disangkutkan ke jeruji besi di atas kepalanya tanpa lelah; berharap borgol itu rusak dan terbuka sendiri, mungkin. Padahal setiap gerakkan paksa itu membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka.

“Hei, hei, sudahlah,” Lev masih tersenyum. Semakin melihat senyumannya yang tanpa dosa, Tetsurou merasa semakin kesal. Laki-laki itu meraih sebelah tungkai Tetsurou dan memisahkannya dengan sebelah tungkainya lagi yang terikat dengan begitu mudah, membuat Tetsurou mengubah posisinya menjadi mengangkang; begitu lebarnya sehingga lubang kecilnya terlihat di bawah sana.

Lev kemudian membuka sleting celananya sendiri seraya tetap menahan sebelah kaki Tetsurou dengan tindihan lututnya agar Tetsurou tetap pada posisinya yang memalukan. Setiap kali Tetsurou melawan dan berusaha melepaskan sebelah tungkainya, Lev akan menahannya lebih keras; Tetsurou berhenti berusaha tepat ketika dia mengeluarkan rintihan menyakitkan dan Lev akan tersenyum lebih lebar.

Celana dan dalamannya dia turunkan hingga setengah paha; Tetsurou melempar tatapannya jauh-jauh tepat pada detik di mana kedua pandangan matanya menangkap _milik_ sang sipir yang menegak. Dia mendecih dan mengeraskan tatapannya.

Lev membawa dirinya mendekat seraya menarik tungkai Tetsurou lebih tinggi lagi. Dia sadar betul Tetsurou sempat menahan napasnya ketika ujung batang kemaluan Lev menyentuh pintu masuk Tetsurou. Namun, tatapannya tetap tajam yang menyebalkan. Lev tertawa kecil, sangat lucu melihat Tetsurou tetap berusaha memasang tampang seram meskipun dia sedang ketakutan.

“Kau akan suka ini, Tetsurou- _san_.”

“Sialan—!”

Kalimat Tetsurou saat itu terpotong oleh desah halus yang kemudian ditahannya dengan menggigit bibir. Semakin dalam Lev memasukkan _miliknya_ , semakin Tetsurou merasa dirinya dirobek perlahan-lahan. Lev mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian menggigit permukaan leher sang lawan, begitu keras sehingga Tetsurou meloloskan desah panjang; bersama rintihan dan napas yang dipaksakan.

Lev sepertinya sudah memasukkan seluruh miliknya ketika dia berhenti sejenak. Tetsurou menatapnya, menemukan senyuman manis Lev yang begitu tampan. Namun, belum sempat Tetsurou membuka suaranya, Lev bergerak cepat; memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu memasukkannya lagi dalam satu kali hentakkan paksa. Punggung Tetsurou melengkung; _cantik_ , dia nyaris berteriak.

Tetsurou ingin sekali melempar serapah pada wajah menyebalkan itu, tapi Lev tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Belum puas sampai di sana, Lev menggerakkan dirinya lagi maju dan mundur, sekarang lebih cepat. Tetsurou menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri keras-keras hingga memerah di sekitarnya. Tidak hanya seperti dipukul, bagian bawahnya panas sekali karena—sungguh—ini menyakitkan. Kedua tungkai Kuroo gemetaran; lemas dan kedua matanya menyayu basah.

Lalu Lev berhenti bergerak, tapi sebelah tangannya pindah memegangi _milik_ Tetsurou yang menegak. “Sudah aku bilang, ‘kan? _Lihat_ , kau menyukainya,” katanya santai seraya menekan milik Tetsurou erat-erat, membuat Tetsurou semakin merasa ingin _keluar_ dan di saat bersamaan juga membuat jalannya terhalang untuk _keluar_.

“Si-sialan—”

Lev tertawa kecil. “Itu bukan cara yang benar untuk memohon, sayang.”

“Brengsek—!”

“Oh sial,” Lev memutar bola matanya. “Aku semakin menyukaimu, Tetsurou- _san_.”

Kemudian Lev kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekat, memasukkan miliknya dalam satu hentakkan seraya memberi Tetsurou cumbu yang dalam. Tetsurou tetap tidak mau kalah meskipun Lev berhasil membuatnya membuka mulut dengan begitu mudah sehingga lidah mereka bertemu dan saling menantang. Lev merasakan betul lidah Tetsurou semakin melemah setiap Lev memukulnya dari bawah sana; menyentak _miliknya_ dengan kasar.

Tetsurou bergerak semakin gelisah dan Lev akhirnya melepaskan cumbu mereka, menyisakan setetes saliva yang turun dari sudut bibir sang lawan. Dengan dadanya yang naik-turun secara konstan, Tetsurou membuka suaranya, “Si-sipir Haiba—"

  
Lev tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. “ _Lev_ , panggil aku Lev.”

“ _Lev_ ,” Tetsurou mengulang. Terserahlah, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi karena genggaman tangan Lev pada kemaluannya sudah terasa luar biasa menyakitkan. “A-aku ingin keluar—”

Tidak bereaksi seperti harapan, alih-alih Lev tertawa kecil. “Tetsurou- _san_ , apa aku sudah keluar?”

Tetsurou menggeleng, mengeraskan rahangnya karena menahan nyeri.

“Kau sudah tahu kau tidak boleh _keluar_ , tapi tetap bertanya,” Lev menghembuskan napasnya.

“I-ini menyakitkan—”

“Kalau begitu, _tahan_.”

"Waa—ahh!"

Lev kembali bergerak dan Tetsurou tidak sempat menahan suaranya yang terdengar lemah. Semakin basah sekujur tubuhnya karena keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Tetsurou merasakan kedua pandangannya semakin basah tapi tetap ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Dia sempat melihat Lev berdenyit tepat sebelum bagian bawahnya terasa seperti dipukul dari dalam. Saat itu juga Lev melepaskannya sehingga mereka _keluar_ bersama-sama.

Sialannya, Lev mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Tetsurou dan itu benar-benar mengesalkan.

Perlahan, Lev mengeluarkan _miliknya_ dari Tetsurou; meninggalkannya perlahan-lahan menutup, cairan putih miliknya tampak menetes keluar dari lubang itu. Lev mencolek cairan itu dari sana dan menunjukkannya ke hadapan Tetsurou. Tetsurou sempat bergidik sebelum akhirnya melebar kedua tatapan matanya; cairan itu putih, tapi ada sedikit kemerahan di sana dan itu membuatnya was-was.

“Kau sedikit terluka,” Lev membuka suaranya. “Tapi itu artinya aku adalah orang pertamanya yang _memasukimu_ , bukankah begitu?”

Tetsurou merasa benar-benar kesal, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menggeram. Detik berikutnya dia membuka suara, “Lepaskan aku, hei sialan.”

“Hm?” Lev membuat ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat. “Sayang sekali, sebenarnya aku juga harus mengecek beberapa berkas dulu di ruanganku.”

“Pergi sana, kerjakan tuga—”

“Tapi bukan berarti kita selesai, Tetsurou- _san_.”

“Huh?”

“Kau bisa bermain sendiri,” Lev tersenyum, kali ini penuh makna. Dari belakang tubuhnya—Tetsurou terlalu malas berpikir di mana dia menyembunyikan benda itu sejak tadi—Lev mengeluarkan sebuah alat _penggetar_.

Tetsurou masih diam karena was-was. Namun, tepat ketika Lev mengangkat lagi sebelah kakinya untuk memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tubuhnya, dia tersentak, “Tunggu—! Ja-jangan—”

Lev menghembuskan napasnya seraya mengelus pelipis sang lawan. “Aku akan kembali jika urusanku sudah selesai kok,” lalu dikecupnya dahi Tetsurou lembut.

Tersentak, Tetsurou hanya bisa diam ketika Lev kembali membuka lebar kedua tungkainya paksa. Sial. _Sial_. Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, Tetsurou bersumpah dia tidak akan salah melangkah lagi. Apa yang terjadi padanya malam ini sebenarnya hanya karena satu celetuk isengnya yang bernada menyebalkan.

_“Hei, Sipir Haiba. Penjara seharusnya menyediakan semua kebutuhan manusia. Kau tahu, laki-laki selalu butuh wanita untuk bersenang-senang, ‘kan?”_

_“Kau tahu, Nomor 3882. Aku bukan wanita, tapi sebenarnya aku bisa menemanimu bersenang-senang.”_

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> very very very sorry for the weirdness. saya ga banyak nulis eksplisit dan emang belom mahir lol. /bow/ oh ya, anggaplah kuroo ini tahanan kejahatan spesial makanya dia dikurung sendirian /maksa/ :')
> 
> jadi, ini adalah part kedua seriesnya hohoo. makasih buat izumi tetsuya untuk promptnya (maap ga dipakai semua huhuu) dan fuun buat idenya lol :'v
> 
> oke, akhir kata, komentarnya jangan sungkan kawan~!


End file.
